The In Vivo Imaging Core will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to those investigators who require noninvasive methods to monitor disease progression in arthritis and animal models of autoimmune diseases and inflammation. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: Noninvasive MR imaging. Noninvasive and specimen computed tomography (CT) imaging. Design and fabrication of MR apparatus. Image post-processing techniques. Consultation on, and access to, state-of-the-art diagnostic imaging techniques. Education and training of researchers, clinicians, fellows and students in the use of diagnostic imaging technologies in biomedical research. In addition, the Core will facilitate the acquisition, processing and storage of experimental data, maintain standards and quality control of MR and CT procedures;and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.